kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Festivali Evropian i Këngës 2008
RTS Radio Televizioni i Serbisë | vendi = Arena e Beogradit | fituesi = Rusia Dima Bilan '' Belive'' | votat = Njerëzit ne secilin shtet mund të votojnë përmes programit tele-vote ose përmes SMS-it . Secili Shtet mund të jap votë për 10 Shtete të preferuara duke i shpërblyer me votat 12 ,10 ,8 ,dhe nga 8 deri 1 . Këto vota janë të bazuara në votat e dhëna nga votuesit e shteteve. Të gjitha shtetet në gjysmëfinale dhe në finale do ti kenë votat e sakta kurse në finale votat transmetohen drejtpërdrejtë. | hyrje = 43 | shtetet e rinjë = | tërhiqet = --> dhe --> | hapja = Marija Srifovic | kthehu = ◄2007 | vazhdo = 2009► }} Festivali Europian i Këngës 2008 ka qëne edicioni i 53-të më radhë dhe këtë radhë u mbajt në Serbi Ku fitues doli Rusia qe u prezantua nga Dima Bilan dhe perfundoj me 272 vota ne Finale dhe me 135 vota ne Gjysem Finalen e dytë. Të 2 gjysmëfinalet u mbajtën më 20 dhe 22 maj, kurse nata e madhe e finales u mbajt më 24 maj 2008 në kryeqytetin e Serbisë në Beograd. Arena e Beogradit është njëra ndër arenat më të mëdha në Evropë me rreth 20.000 vende ulëse. Serbia u bë zotëruese e garës pasi që përfaqësuesja serbe Marija Šerifović fitoj në garën e vitit 2007 në Helsinki, Finlandë. Organizues televiziv qe Radio Televizioni i Serbisë (RTS). Në konferencën e shtypit në maj 2007, mbikëqyrësi ekskluziv i farës së European Broadcasting Union (EBU) Svante Stockselius, njoftoj se do mbahen 2 gjysmëfinale në 2008, por ndoshta edhe në 2009. Më 28 shtator është njoftuar nga EBU se në 2008 do mbahen 2 gjysmëfinale. Më 14 shtator kryetari i Helsinkit i dorëzoj Çelësat e Evrovisionit tek zëvendësuesi i Beogradit. Kjo ceremoni është menduar të bëhet traditë nga ky çast, duke e dorëzuar këtë çelës në çdo qytet që e ka fituar këtë konkurs. Konkurruesit Më 15 nëntor është konfirmuar që 43 shtete do marrin pjesë në Festivalin Evropian tö Këngës 2008. Lajmet më të reja, janë dëgjuar nga pjesëtari i European Broadcasting Union (EBU) se vetëm Azerbajxhani dhe San Marino janë shtete pjesëmarrëse të reja në Festival, kurse Austria është tërhequr. Në anën tjetër është bërë fjalë edhe për Kosovën e cila do marr pjesë në 2009, kurse Shqipëria nuk do ketë ndryshime deri në 2009 për shkak të buxhetit. Megjithatë nga edicioni i vitit 2007, Mali i Zi ka qenë për herën e parë dhe sivjet e ka konfirmuar pjesëmarrjen e saj. Tërheqjet e shteteve vazhduan deri me 31 dhjetor 2007, kurse në janar te vitit 2008 u publikua lista e shteteve pjesmarrese pjesëmarrëseve. Gjysëm Finalja e parë Gjysëm Finalja e parë u mbajt me 20 Maj 2008. Nga konkurrenca e 19 shteteve kan pasur te drejten qe vetëm 10 shtetet më të votuara te hyjne drejt ne finale Keshtu mbeti rezultati: Gjysëm Finalja e dytë Gjysëm Finalja e dytë u mbajt me 22 Maj 2008. Edhe ketë në natë të drejtën për tu futur në Finale e kan pasur 10 shtetet më te votuara. Keshtu mbeti rezultati: Finalja Nata finale u mbajt me 24.Maj.2008 . Ne këtë natë u zgjedh edhe fituësi i Eurovisionit 2008 por dhjetshja e parë ( Top 10 ) nuk e mori të drejten e futjës në finale për shkak të ndërrimit të sistemit të votimit. Rezultati mbeti Kështu: Galëria Image:Albania, Olta Boka, semi-final, Eurovision 2008.jpg|Olta Boka performing "Zemrën E Lamë Peng" for Albania Image:Gisela Eurovision Andorra 2008.jpg|Gisela performing "Casanova" for Andorra Image:ESC 2008 - Armenia - Sirusho, 1st semifinal.jpg|Sirusho performing "Qele Qele" for Armenia Image:ESC 2008 - Azerbaijan - Elnur and Samir 1st semifinal.jpg|Elnur and Samir performing "Day After Day" for Azerbaijan Image:Ruslan Alekhno, Belarus, Eurovision 2008.jpg|Ruslan Alekhno performing "Hasta La Vista" for Belarus Image:ESC 2008 - Belgium - Ishtar, 1st semifinal.jpg|Ishtar performing "O Julissi" for Belgium Image:ESC 2008 - Bosnia & Herzegovina - Laka, 1st semifinal.jpg|Laka performing "Pokušaj" for Bosnia and Herzegovina Image:Deep Zone Project - ESC 2008.jpg|Deep Zone and Balthazar performing "DJ, Take Me Away" for Bulgaria Image:Croatia in the Eurovision Song Contest 2008.jpg|Kraljevi Ulice and 75 cents performing "Romanca" for Croatia Image:Tereza Kerndlova - ESC 2008.jpg|Tereza Kerndlová performing "Have Some Fun" for Czech Republic Image:Simon Mathew, Denmark, Eurovision 2008.jpg|Simon Mathew performing All Night Long for Denmark Image:ESC 2008 - Estonia - Kreisiraadio, 1st semifinal.jpg|Kreisiraadio performing Leto Svet for Estonia Image:Sébastien Tellier - ESC 2008.jpg|Sébastien Tellier performing "Divine for France Image:ESC 2008 - Finland - Teräsbetoni, 1st semifinal.jpg|Teräsbetoni performing "Missä miehet ratsastaa" for Finland Image:Diana Gurtskaya, Georgia, Eurovision 2008, 2nd semifinal.jpg|Diana Gurtskaya performing "Peace Will Come" for Georgia Image:No Angels - ESC 2008.jpg|No Angels performing "Disappear" for Germany Image:ESC 2008 - Greece - Kalomira, 1st semifinal.jpg|Kalomira performing "Secret Combination" for Greece Image:Csézy, Hungary, Eurovision 2008, 2nd semifinal.jpg|Csézy performing "Candlelight" for Hungary Image:Iceland, Eurobandið, semi-final of Eurovision 2008.jpg|Euroband performing "This Is My Life" for Iceland Image:ESC 2008 - Ireland - Dustin the Turkey, 1st semifinal.jpg|Dustin the Turkey performing "Irelande Douze Pointe" for Ireland Image:ESC 2008 - Israel - Boaz Mauda, 1st semifinal.jpg|Boaz performing "The Fire In Your Eyes" for Israel Image:Pirates of the Sea, Latvia, Eurovision 2008.jpg|Pirates of the Sea performing "Wolves of the Sea" for Latvia Image:Tamara Todevska - ESC 2008.jpg| Tamara, Vrčak and Adrijanperforming "Let Me Love You" for FYR Macedonia Image:Morena-Malta-Vodka (Eurovision 2008).JPG|Morena performing "Vodka" for Malta Image:ESC 2008 - Moldova - Geta Burlacu, 1st semifinal.jpg|Geta Burlacu performing "A Century Of Love" for Moldova Image:ESC 2008 - Montenegro - Stefan Filipovic, 1st semifinal.jpg|Stefan Filipović performing "Zauvijek volim te for Montenegro Image:ESC 2008 - Netherlands - Hind, 1st semifinal.jpg|Hind performing "Your Heart Belongs to Me" for The Netherlands Image:Maria Eurovision semi-final 2008.jpg|Maria Haukaas Storeng performing "Hold On Be Strong" for Norway Image:ESC 2008 - Poland - Isis Gee, 1st semifinal.jpg|Isis Gee performing "For Life" for Poland Image:2515252933 b17e6e4e3e o.jpg|Vânia Fernandes performing "Senhora do Mar" for Portugal Image:ESC 2008 - Romania - Nico & Vlad, 1st semifinal.jpg|Nico and Vlad performing "Pe-o Margine de Lume" for Romania Image:Russia in the 2008 Eurovision Song Contest.jpg|Dima Bilan performing "Believe" for Russia Image:ESC 2008 - San Marino - Miodio, 1st semifinal.jpg|Miodio performing "Complice" for San Marino Image:ESC 2008 - Slovenia - Rebeka Dremelj, 1st semifinal.jpg|Rebeka Dremelj performing "Vrag naj vzame" for Slovenia Image:David Fernández Ortiz - Rodolfo Chikilicuatre - ESC 2008.jpg|Rodolfo Chikilicuatre performing "Baila el Chiki Chiki" for Spain Image:ESC 2008 - Sweden - Charlotte Perrelli, 2nd semifinal.jpg.jpg|Charlotte Perrelli performing "Hero" for Sweden Image:Paolo Meneguzzi, Switzerland, Eurovision 2008, 2nd semifinal.jpg|Paolo Meneguzzi performing "Era stupendo" for Switzerland Image:Mor ve Ötesi, Turkey, ESC 2008, 2nd semifinal.jpg|Mor ve Ötesi performing "Deli" for Turkey Image:Ani Lorak - ESC 2008 final-2.jpg|Ani Lorak performing "Shady Lady" for Ukraine Image:Andy Abraham - ESC 2008.jpg|Andy Abraham performing "Even If" for the United Kingdom Tërheqjet Austria është shteti i cili në të kaluarën ka marr pjesë në Festivalin Evropian të Këngës, por këtë konfirmoj tërheqjen e saj për shkak se ka kritikuar mënyrën e votimit ngase është shtet që ka marr shumë pak vota që nga pjesëmarrja e saj e parë e deri tani. Redaktori Këtë artikull e ktheva edhe në Gjuhën Shqipe Standarde në një dialekt të kuptueshëm . Këtë e bëra ngase deshta që edhe Shqipëtaret të jenë të informuar rreth këtij edicioni . Ju premtoj që do vazhdoj të redaktoj edhe tema të tjera. Me plot Respekt dhe Dashuri, Mergim Tahiri. Shih edhe category:Festivali Evropian i Këngës az:2008 Avroviziya Mahnı Müsabiqəsi bg:Евровизия 2008 bs:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 ca:Eurovisió 2008 cs:Velká cena Eurovize 2008 da:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 de:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 el:Διαγωνισμός Τραγουδιού Eurovision 2008 en:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 eo:Eŭrovido-Kantokonkurso 2008 es:Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión 2008 et:2008. aasta Eurovisiooni lauluvõistlus ext:Festival d'Urovisión 2008 fi:Eurovision laulukilpailu 2008 fr:Concours Eurovision de la chanson 2008 ga:Comórtas Amhránaíochta na hEoraifíse#Tíortha gl:Festival de Eurovisión 2008 he:אירוויזיון 2008 hr:Pjesma Eurovizije 2008. hu:2008-as Eurovíziós Dalverseny id:Kontes Lagu Eurovision 2008 is:Söngvakeppni evrópskra sjónvarpsstöðva 2008 it:Eurofestival 2008 ja:ユーロビジョン・ソング・コンテスト2008 lb:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 lt:Eurovizijos dainų konkursas 2008 mk:Евровизија 2008 mt:Festival tal-Eurovision 2008 nl:Eurovisie Songfestival 2008 nn:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 no:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 pl:Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji 2008 pt:Festival Eurovisão da Canção 2008 ro:Concursul Muzical Eurovision 2008 ru:Конкурс песни Евровидение 2008 se:Eurovision lávllagilvvohallan 2008 simple:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 sl:Pesem Evrovizije 2008 sr:Pesma Evrovizije 2008. sv:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 szl:Kůnkůrs Pjosynki Ojrowizyji 2008 tr:2008 Eurovision Şarkı Yarışması uk:Пісенний конкурс Євробачення 2008 wuu:2008年欧罗维竞唱歌比赛 zh:2008年歐洲歌唱大賽 Temat e tjera http://sq.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kosova http://sq.wikipedia.org/wiki/Konferenca_e_paqës_së_Vërsajës